Menu Translations
__TOC__ Use the table of contents. Options are at the bottom. =Storage/equipment box Menus= =Main Menu= 아이템(Item)- Takes you to the item menu. 조합(Combine)- Takes you to the combine menu. 퀘스트 상황(Quest info)- Self explanatory 현재 상태(Status)- Shows you info including online mark, player status, equipment status, location, and monster list. 커뮤니티(Community)- Community options including friend/block list, mail system, web site links, user info/search, friend add permissions, and chat macros 수렵단(Hunting Party)- Takes you to the guild menu. 단축키 등록(Hotkey List)- List of items for binding them to hotkeys. 옵션(Option)- Self explanatory. Item Menu This is the 아이템(Item) menu. You can carry a maximum of 20 items in your inventory. Press backslash or click the autosort box to automatically sort the items you are carrying. Item Select 버리기(Bury)- This destroys the item, removing it from your inventory 건네주기(Give)- Select this option to give a rare-3 or less item to another player. 바꾸기(Move)- Selects the item for moving it to any space in your inventory(if you move it onto an occupied space, the two items will switch places) 단축키등록(Hotkey)- Press one of the function keys(F1-F12) to assign the selected item to that hotkey(hold tab to assign it to the second page of hotkeys). This option only works on items that you can use. Combine Menu This is the 조합(Combine) menu, where you combine items and are able to see a list of all combinations you have performed. 2종 조합(2 Part Combine)- Use this option to combine two items in your inventory. 3종 조합(3 Part Combine)- Use this option to combine three items in your inventory. 조합 목록(Combine List)- With this option you can see a list of every combination you have performed, including what the combination requires and what item the combination creates. Items that you have not combined before will be question mark entries in the list. Quest Information 퀘스트 상황(Quest Info)- Tells you three of the six information pages(The omitted three are shown when choosing a quest from an npc). If you do not have a quest chosen, this menu is blank. Status The 현재 상태(Status) Menu tells you all information related to your character. Online Mark 온라인 마크(Online Mark)- This option lets you set your Online Marks(These are marks that appear in the player list in a land(Press Backslash to switch between Symbol Color/Weapon/Suin Jewel color mode and Online Mark mode) and in your player info.). 플레이 스타일Play style - What type of player are you? :미설정(Unspecified) :라이트 유저(Light user)- You are carefree. :일반 유저(Normal user)- You like to see hunting go well. :하드 유저(Hard user)- You are a very enthusiastic player, always do your best, and expect others to do the same. 플레이 예정시간(Play schedule) - How often do you play daily? :미설정(Unspecified) :1시간 이하(Less than 1 hour) :1시간 이상(More than 1 hour) :제한 없음(No limit) 헌터의 본모습(Hunter class) - What is your occupation in real life? :미설정(Unspecified) :회사원(Businessman) :학생(Student) :비밀(Secret/Mystery) 관심 포인트(Interest point) - These marks say something specific about how you play :미설정(Unspecified) :다른 용무 중(Busy)- You're busy. :솔로 플레이 중(Solo Play)- You play alone. :잠깐 자리 비움(Away for a minute)- You are away for a minute. :오래 자리 비움(Away for an hour)- You are away for an hour. :...잠수중(Away/Sleeping)- You are away. :게임 패드 없음(No game pad)- You don't use a game pad. :몰래 접속(Hidden)- You are hidden from view on any list(friend/guild/player search). :수렵단원 모집중!(Guild recruiting)- Your guild is recruiting. :수렵단 참가 희망(Looking for guild)- You are looking for a guild. :초보자입니다!(Beginner)- You are a beginner. Page 2 :채팅합시다!(Let's chat!)- You like to chat. :음성 채팅 가둥!(Using voice chat!)- You use voice chat while playing. :친구와 플레이 중(Playing with friends)- You play with friends. :여성 헌터입니다!(Female hunter)- Don't hit on me you silly boys! :친구 모집 중!(Looking for friends)- You are looking for friends. :가르침을 받습니다!(Is being taught)- Someone is teaching you. :가르쳐 드립니다!(Is teaching)- You are teaching someone. :퀘스트 도와드려요!(I'll help you with your quest!)- You help people with their quests. :러브 헌터입니다!(Love hunter)- You are a love hunter. :PC방 플레이 중(PCBang play)- You play in PCBang net cafes. Player Status 개인 현재 상태(Player Status) This option shows you every bit of information about you that isn't your equipment. Page 1 :헌터 라이프 아이템(Hunter life item)- This box shows what temporary in game services you have bought and when they expire. Hunter life item is always blank because it costs no money to simply play the game, so it has no expiration date. Other items which show here include extra services and premium course. :동맹상황(Alliance status and name)- This shows whether or not you are in an alliance and what the name of the alliance is(if you are in one). :수렵단상황(Guild status and name)- This shows whether or not you are in a guild and what the name of the guild is(if you are in one). :소지RP- This is how much RP you have. RP is used to upgrade guild rank and to buy 이벤트 보조권 items. :이름(Name)- Your name. :ID- Your ID. :돈(Money)- How much money you have. :칭호(Title)- Your title(set this at your bookcase in your house, use the same option as this 칭호). :무기(Weapon)- What weapon you are wielding. :심볼 컬러(Symbol color)- Which symbol color you are using. :HR- Hunter rank. :HRP- Hunter rank points and the amount required for next rank. :대수기장(Arena)- Win/loss stats and time spent in battle for Monster arena PvP. :마크(Mark)- Your online marks that you have set(if you have set any). :친구둥록제한(Friend add permissions)- Shows whether or not you allow other players to add you to their friend list. :자기소개(Message)- This is your message that you set, it is visible to anyone who inspects you. ::Press Z or click the Change Message box to change it. Page 2 This page shows you what equipment you are currently wearing. :체력(Health)- Your current health(maximum 150). This can only change out of quest if you have the Health skill. :스태미나(Stamina)- Your current stamina(maximum 150). :공격력(Attack)- Your current attack value. :방어력(Defense)- Your current defense value. :Element(화-Fire 수-Water 뇌-Thunder 용-Dragon 빙-Ice)내성(Resistances)- Your resistance to different elements(the number you have is the percent of damage ignored for attacks of that element ex:50 Thunder resistance reduces damage taken from thunder attacks by half.). Page 3 :This page shows you how many skill points you have in each skill(skills in which you have 0 skill points are not displayed). This page also :shows what skills you have activated. Press 3 or click the 3 button to view the second page of activated skills. You can have a maximum of 10 active skills. :You may have additional pages like this one in your player status if you have more than 9 different skills with point values. Page 4 :This page shows you your Suin Jewel Level(if you have been to the caravan area and talked to the balloon woman), Color points, and Expiration date(This only appears if you have reached the 121k caravan xp rank and have talked :to the caravan smith). Renew your suin jewel at the caravan smith before it expires or you will lose 50 of each color point every day until you renew. :It also shows you which Suin Jewel skills you have selected to be active. Page 5(may be page 4 if you have not been to the caravan area) This page contains some miscellaneous info that didn't fit on the other pages. :대결 퀘스트(Versus quest)- This tells you how many wins/losses you have had in versus quests and how many 무효 quests(not sure what this is) you have completed. :마이 파크P(My park points)- How many park points you have :캐러밴포인트(Caravan points)- How many caravan points you have :지명도(Caravan title level)- Your reputation level with the caravan, corresponding title, and experience points. After the 121k level, levels are purely aesthetic. :길드 공헌P(Guild GongHun points)- These are the points used for the rasta system and house theme purchasing. Equipment Status 장비 현재 상태(Equipment status)- View information on the equipment that you are wearing. The equipment that you are wearing currently is marked with a star. :퀘스트 장비(Quest equipment)- Look at your equipment that you have equipped for use in quest. :로비 장비(Town equipment)- Look at your equipment that you have equipped for wearing in town. You can view each piece of equipment here after choosing which set of equipment(town or quest) you want to look at and see their stats. Your location 현위치 정보(Your location)- Tells you where you are located in game. :겨절(Season)- What season you are in. :현위치상세(Specific location)- Where you specifically are in the land(smith, your house, caravan, the main square, rasta room, private room). :현위치(Location)- What world, land, and room(if you are in the private rooms section) you are in. :모집문(Recruitment message)- The message for the private room you are in(if you are in one). :HR 조건(Rank conditions)- The rank conditions for the private room you are in(if you are in one). :타겟(Target)- The target for the private room you are in(if you are in one). :랜드 인원수(Land population)- How many slots are taken in the land you are in. Monster list 몬스터 정보(Monster list)- Information on monsters that you have information books on. :Buy information books from the item vendor. Note that to buy some books you have to have the information book created from combining the three different books obtained from rank 50 urgent/rank 41 Yamtsukami quest, Rajang quests, and Street invasion quests. Press Z or click the Z box to only show monster names. Community 커뮤니티(Community)- This menu includes Friend list, Mail system, Links to the website, User info, User search, Friend add permissions, Block list, and Chat macros. Friend list 친구 목록(Friend list)- This is a list of people you have added to your friend list(to add someone, select the 친구 option(z) when inspecting, or select it from the action list after selecting a player from a user info list or user search list). You can have a maximum of 50 friends. Select a player on your list to bring up an action menu. :현재상태(Status)- Tells you player and equipment status of the player. :쪽지 전송(Send mail)- Compose a mail to send to the player. :1:1 채팅(Private chatting)- Selects the player in your chatbox for 1:1 chatting. :점프(Jump)- Takes you to the world/land/room that the player is in. :친구 등록(Friend list)- Adds the player to your friend list(they're already on your friends list, this option is unselectable in this case). :민폐 등록(Block list)- Adds the player to your block list. :등록 삭제(Delete)- Deletes the player from your friend list. Mail 쪽지(Mail)- This option lets you utilize the in game mail system. :수신 쪽지(Check mail)- Check your mail. :신규 쪽지(New mail)- Compose a new mail. :보관 쪽지("Archive mail")- Compose a mail that will be sent to the recipient and to yourself. file:Received_Message.png Web site 공식 사이트(Web site)- These are links to the official MHFO website(mhf.hangame.com). file:communitywebsite.png :초보 가이드(Beginner guide)- A beginner guide. :FAQ- The FAQ :문의(Contact)- Email hangame. :결제(Shop)- The hunter shop :이벤트(Event)- The event board :게임 데이터(Game data)- Information such as food combos, combination list, and more :수렵단 규칙(Guild rules)- Information on how the guild system works :게시판(Strategy)- The strategy board :매뉴얼(Manual)- The game manual User info 유저 정보(User info)- This brings up a list of every player that is in the land you are currently in and displays their interest point mark and their quest status. Select a player to bring up an action menu like the one that you can bring up when selecting a player from your friend list. User search 유저 검색(User search)- Search for a player in game. Select the type of search you want to do(이름 검색-Name search or ID 검색-ID search), input what you want to search for, and recieve a list of results. The search function is case sensitive. Friend add permissions 친구등록제한(Friend add permissions)- This lets you choose whether or not you want other players to be able to add you to their friends list. You would want to select Disallow if you don't want people to have easy access to taking actions related to you(jumping to your location, private chatting with you etc.). However, they can still find you by using the user search function. Block list 민폐 목록(Block list)- This is a list of people you have blocked. All speech(except guild chat) and mail from these users is blocked including pms(they will not show up if they try to pm you). Select a player to open an action menu like the one that you can bring up when selecting a player from your friend list. Use the delete option(just like in the friend list player action menu) to remove a player from your block list. You can have a maximum of 50 players blocked. Edit macros 상용구 편집(Edit macros)- Edit your chat macros. By default these include a lot of commonly used phrases like "hello", "welcome", "nice to meet you", "thank you", and many more. Guild 수렵단(Hunting party)- This is the guild menu. Select a page to interact with it. :현재 상태(Status)- displays the general information of the guild :관 리(Manage)- displays the guild message, current rank, total RP, and your RP. Also on this page is the guild actions menu. Top action is subscribe/unsubscribe to the guild(leave the guild), bottom option is guild leader approval. If enough players disapprove of the guild leader, he will be expelled from the guild and a new leader will replace him. :단원일람(Roster)- displays the guild roster. Select a player to bring up an action menu. The status column displays when the player was last online. "시" means "o'clock", so 17시11분 means 17 o'clock(5 PM) and 11 minutes(5:11 PM). "일" means day. 동맹정보(Alliance info)- displays information about the alliance that you are in(if you are in one) Hotkey list 단축키 등록(Hotkey list)- This menu is for setting your hotkeys(F1-F12). To bind an item, simply highlight the item you want to bind to a hotkey, and press the hotkey that you want to bind it to. Hold down tab when assigning a hotkey to assign it to the second page of hotkeys. Option 옵션(Option)- This is the options menu. 켜기- ON 끄기- OFF Page 1 Specific options- :스코프 조작(Scope setting)- Sets how you aim when viewing through your scope on a bowgun. 표준(Standard), 반전1(Inverted 1: Up/Down motion is inverted), 반전2(Inverted 2: Up/Down and Left/Right motions are inverted). :캐메라 조작(Camera Setting)- Sets how you move your camera. 표준(Standard: Control the camera by moving your view angle.), 반전1(Inverted 1: Up/Down motions are inverted, meaning you Control the camera's Up/Down motions by moving the camera itself), 반전2(Inverted 2: Up/Down and Left/Right motions are inverted, meaning you control the camera by moving itself) :캐메라 유형(Camera Type)- Sets how the camera behaves when third person aiming with a bow and bowgun. 유형1(Type 1: The camera zooms in and moves to face what's in front of your facing direction), 유형2(Type 2: Camera does not zoom in or move with you when aiming with bowgun and bow). :단축키 유형(Hotkey Type)- Type 1: You must hold tab to use page 2 of hotkeys, Type 2: Pressing tab switches between page 1 and 2 of your hotkeys. :채팅 유형(Chatting type)- Type 1: You must press the chat key to open the chat window, Type 2(Can only be set when a game pad is plugged in): Pressing any key on the keyboard opens the chat window and types that key. Page 2 Specific options- :채팅 배경 투명도(Chatting transparency level)- 낮음(Low), 중간(Medium), 높음(High) :채팅 기록 항상 표시(Always show chat history)- When on, if someone other than yourself says something in chat, the chat box will not disappear unless you close it yourself. When off, the box disappears after a period of time. :캐릭터 표시 범위(Character display range)- Sets how far away you see character models in town. 넓게(Long), 보통(Medium, 좁게(Short) :게이지 표사 유형(Gauge view type)- Sets how gauges look in quest. 가변(Variable: Your gauges can reach up to the whole screen length at any resolution) 고정(Fixed: Your gauges will not change when you change your game resolution). :라스터 동행 설정(Rasta accompanying setting)- Sets whether or not you allow your rasta to come with you in quest. Recommended to turn this off to get rid of the annoying instructor rasta until you get a real player rasta. 허용(Take), 금지(Prohibit: Don't take) Exit Game 게임 종료(Exit game)- Exit the game. Confirm exit with the left option(예- Yes), cancel with the right option(아니오- No). Category:Guides